Cis-diamminedichloroplatinum (DDP) and adriamycin have been shown to have activity against some genitourinary neoplasms. DDP, 75 mg/m2 on days 1 and 8 and adriamycin, 60 mg/m2 on day 1, were administered intravenously to 45 patients with advanced genitourinary cancer. Courses were repeated every 21 to 28 days. Complete responses were seen in 5 of 11 patients with testicular tumor and in 3 of 10 patients with bladder carcinoma. Hematologic toxicity included neutropenia and thrombocytopenia. Non-hematologic toxicity included nausea, vomiting, nephrotoxicity, ototoxicity, and neurotoxicity. New active drug combinations have been identified for patients with advanced carcinoma of the testes, cervix or ovary but this study is being continued for patients with bladder, ureter or prostate carcinoma.